Sellon
Sellon was a Neathian Character and also a Major Antagonist in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. She was the leader of Team Sellon and a servant of Mag Mel. She has shown to be the third strongest Brawler in Bakugan Interspace, after Anubias who is now in second and Dan Kuso who is first. Sellon has a mysterious personality. She has a serious attitude towards brawling. She loves style and grace in battle and lives by honor. She has a hidden brutality, that is rarely seen. However, beneath that cool exterior was a conniving puppet master who was manipulating the Brawlers into doing her bidding by finding and pointing out their insecurities. So far, her tactics seem to be extremely effective against Shun. She usually tried to talk to Anubias to keep him from chasing after Dan. Appearance Sellon has long, dark blue/black hair and dark green eyes. She has a pale/pink skin tone. In her Neathian form, she appears to be far more frightening and Gundalian-like than regular Neathians, sporting dark colors and spikes. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In episode 1, she is announced over the loudspeaker as the 3rd ranked brawler in Bakugan Interspace. Later, she is seen watching Dan and Ben's battle, commenting on Drago's power and how they need to obtain it. In episode 2, she and her team are seen watching Jack's and Marucho's battle. Later, when Zenthon appears, she steps in to help Anubias. In episode 3, she is seen along with the rest of her team getting ready for a "meet and greet". She also comments on Dan's behavior of not being able to "share the spotlight". In episode 4, she and her partner Chris battled against Dan and Shun in a Tag Team Brawl. They eventually lost because Sellon wanted to win the crowd over first before beating Dan. At the end of the episode, Shun confronted her and she gave Shun a proposition in joining Team Sellon. In episode 5, she confronted Shun about her offer to join Team Sellon and about how to handle Dan's problems. Later, she watches Shun and Marucho's battle against the Tri-Twisters and disapproves of their underhanded tactics. She later joins the battle with a Haos Krowll and along with Anubias and Horridian to defeat the Tri-Twisters. In episode 6, she watches Anubias go against Dan. She was shown to be a bit scared and impressed by Dan's full power and left the battlefield with things got out of hand. After the battle she met up with Anubias and told him that his performance will make master Mag Mel pleased. In episode 7, she tried to convince Shun to become the new leader of the brawlers and later, when Shun publicly announced that he would take leadership of the brawlers, Sellon said that Shun had fallen for her trap. In episode 10, she makes Anubias realize that their mission in Bakugan Interspace is not to eliminate Dan Kuso and be number one but to revive Mag Mel. In episode 11, she is in a cafe with Anubias. She talks about the wilting rose like the Battle Brawlers, they are falling apart and soon, will disappear and become a memory. In episode 12, she is seen reporting to Mag Mel about the Capture the Flag challenge and the amount of Chaos Energy going to be created. She is seen participating in the challenge at the end with her BakuNano and her Mechtogan which defeated Tristar and Wolfurio, but Boulderon managed to get the flag. In episode 13, she battles Marucho in the semi-finals of the championship battle but throws the match. She is then sent by Mag Mel to New Vestroia to look for a key where she transforms into her Neathian form. In episode 14, she battled Dan, Drago, Zenthon, and Zenthon Titan with 3 Iron Dragonoids, 6 Flash Ingrams, Mizerak, Rockfist, and Deezall and lost. In episode 18, Sellon helped Anubias in battle against Dan and Shun using six Mechtogan (both of theirs combined) but failed to win. In episode 19, Sellon battled the Brawlers alongside Anubias and Mag Mel with Braxion, Deezall, and Rockfist but ultimately lost when Accelerak defeated Braxion, Swift Sweep defeated Deezall, Infinity Helios and Bombaplode defeated Rockfist and finally when Drago stops Razenoid taking the Gate from him. In episode 20, Sellon is sent by Mag Mel for retrieving the Key for him. She later reveals to her team and the Brawlers that she's working for Mag Mel and after battle Shun with Krowll, Vertexx and Spyron but lost when Taylean sent her to the Dimensional Portal with his Kazami Style Slash Tornado ability. In episode 21, Sellon seems to be punished by Mag Mel for her previous fail and tried to gat the key, thinking she could get his wish to watch the outside world. She then lies to Chris, Soon, and the Brawlers about her false sickness, and she takes Dan's Key passively. After she gives it to Mag Mel, he betrays and absorbs her energy resulting in her death. In The Final Takedown, she is heard as a voice and helps Chris and Soon fight the Razen Titans. Bakugan *Ventus Spyron (Guardian Bakugan) *Gold Daftorix (BakuNano) *Haos Krowll (Shared with Team) *Gold Slicerix (Shared with Team) *Subterra Vertexx (Shared with Team) *Silver Orehammer (Shared with Team) *Haos, Ventus and Subterra Iron Dragonoid (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Haos, Subterra, Aquos, Ventus, Darkus and Pyrus Flash Ingram (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel) *Ventus Braxion (First Mechtogan - Spyron's Mechtogan) *Haos Mizerak (Second Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 18 and 19) *Subterra Rockfist (Third Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 20) *Pyrus Deezall (Fourth Mechtogan - Given to by Mag Mel, shares with Anubias in episode 20) *Copper Shoxrox (x6) *Aquos/Darkus Hybrid Cyclone Percival (Chaos Bakugan - Given to by Mag Mel) Trivia *She seems to be power hungry since she wants to obtain Drago's power (However, she may have merely been referring to the need to get the "Gate" from Drago and the "Key" from Dan for Mag Mel). She was also shown to be impressed by Helios' power but not enough to want to obtain it for any reason. *Sellon is voiced by Katie Griffin, the same voice actress as Julie Makimoto. *She is shown to have a code of honor after witnessing the Tri-Twister's cheating tactics. *Sellon seems to battle with her teammate's Bakugan frequently which makes it difficult to determine which is her actual Guardian Bakugan although in episode 15 Marucho said that Spyron was her Guardian Bakugan. *It was assumed that Sellon had taken a liking to Shun in the beginning of Mechtanium Surge, but it was likely part of her plans. *She and Anubias are characters who is capable of controlling several Mechtogan at once. Howewer she seems to have better control of them, since in Battle Lines, Anubias passes out due to static. *Her shirt in her Neathian form seems to have Razenoid's eye patterns like the Chaos Bakugan as well as Anubias' Gundalian outfit. *She is the first known Neathian to use Subterra, Aquos, Darkus and Ventus Bakugan. *Anubias and Sellon appear to not get along with each other's personally. *She and Ren Krawler are the only characters that were clever enough to trick Shun. *Both she and Anubias don't seem to like New Vestroia very much, as she spoke of how grateful she was that she didn't have to stay there for too long. *She does not seem to be able to take on a fully human disguise for some reason. *Like Kazarina, she can conjure a beam of lightning from her hand, although hers is green. *She and Anubias somewhat resemble Mylene and Shadow Prove because of their attitude and personality. *Sellon's voice is significantly deeper and more robotic when she is in her Neathian form which is ironic considering the fact Neathians are more peaceful and speak in a lighter tone. This is explained later, because she is an artificial Neathian and she was created by Mag Mel. *Her personality, looks and even way of talking greatly resembles Kazarina and Mylene. *The Iron Dragonoids she summoned have the same attributes with the Bakugan on her team. *She claims to be better than Anubias. *She reveals to her team and the Brawlers that she is an artificial life form created by Mag Mel with Anubias to resurrect him. That probably means that she is not a real Neathian, only an illusionary Neathian, that explains her behavior and attitude in battle. *She may be still alive and just in an orb inside of Mag Mel, but this is just speculation. *It was at first thought that she was a double crossing Neathian, but she turned out to be artificial. If she was a real Neathian, then Rafe might have recognized her. *Sellon is more loyal to Mag Mel than Anubias. *Sellon has some similarities with Ren Krawler: They both were loyal to Barodius/Mag Mel and have the same wish to escape from darkness and see the light, but they both were betrayed by the same man. *Sellon may have been created from people from Mag Mel's memories. She could have very well been created from Mag Mel's memories of Kazarina and Serena. *Both Sellon and Anubias in their true form has the same crystal on their wrists as the Castle Knights do. Gallery Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0025.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _1_2___360p__0014.jpg|Sellon Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _1_2___360p__1_0017.jpg|Sellon Sellon true form.jpg|Sellon's true Neathian form Screen shot 2011-05-15 at 11.12.33 PM.png Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0013.jpg|Team Sellon SSellon.jpg|Sellon throwing Spyron Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0021.jpg|Sellon throwing Krowll Sellon epi2.png Sellon ability.png|Sellon activating an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 2 2 360p 0008.jpg|Sellon and Anubias working to defeat Zenthon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 3 2 2 360p 0036.jpg|Sellon summoning an Ability Card Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0012.jpg|Sellon versus Dan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon with Chris and Soon Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 1 2 360p 1 0006.jpg|Sellon and Dylan Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0001.jpg|Sellon and Spyron on the Intermission Screen Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0021.jpg|Sellon confronting Shun Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 1_2___360p__1_0004.jpg|Sellon offers Shun advice Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 2 2 360p 1 0020.jpg|Sellon in her orange shades Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0027.jpg|Sellon interrupts the Brawlers' battle Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 1 2 360p 1 0007.jpg|Sellon and Anubias Sellon.JPG|Sellon and Vertexx's official art on the Cartoon Network website. EP10 Sellon.JPG 04_23_2011_15_40_42.jpg|Sellon h.bmp.jpg|Sellon Sellon_and_Anubias.png Chris i sellon.jpg Ona jest dziwna.jpg SellonNeathianIntermission.png Sellon5.jpg Sellon3.jpg Sellon2.jpg Sellon1.jpg 2011-05-22_1813.png Sellon's appearance.jpg Sellon.jpg Anubias and Sellon.jpg Sellon sesja 17.jpg Sellon sesja 16.jpg Sellon sesja 15.jpg Sellon sesja 13.jpg Sellon sesja 12.jpg Sellon sesja 9.jpg Sellon sesja 7.jpg Sellon sesja 5.jpg Sellon sesja 4.jpg Sellon Neathian.JPG 20110327202058!Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 Part 2 2 360p 1 0027.jpg AnubiasOne.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 _2_2__1_0002.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 1 2 1 0004.jpg 1402.jpg sell.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.27.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.28.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.48 PM.png|Sellon attemtping to steal Dan's Key Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.07.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.13.14 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.11.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.20.06 PM.png|Sellon trying to get away from Mag Mel Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.22.22 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.25.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.29.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.49.44 PM.png|Sellon with Anubias Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.06.27 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.09.07 AM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 12.12.20 AM.png|Sellon being blown away vlcsnap-2011-07-03-16h14m04s65.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 3.25.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 5.48.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.09.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.11.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.14.46 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 6.17.49 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-04 at 8.01.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.37.12 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.41.26 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 8.44.04 PM.png|Mag Mel, Anubias and Sellon blasted by Dragon Maximium Striker Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 10.56.42 PM.png Combat7.PNG|Sellon with Dan's Key Combat9.PNG|Sellon evaporating into dust Combat8.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 5.26.17 PM.JPG|Sellon with Spyron Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 7.22.56 PM.JPG|Sellon getting hurt by Mag Mel's powers A.S.Bkgn.jpg Sellon neathia form.jpg Battles Sellon seems to be only an okay brawler. She is able to easily defeat a normal brawler but seems not to be much of a match against the battle brawlers unless teamed with Mag Mel or Anubias. She also has a tarnished record due to all of her losses against the battle brawlers being 6/8. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Characters Category:Neathians Category:Team Sellon Category:Villains Category:Ventus Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Subterra Users Category:Haos Users